Katsu Unmei
Katsu Unmei is one of the most prominent ninja of the Unmei Clan, having shown outstanding potential as a shinobi and reached the rank of Jonin at a rather young age, though many argue that he is still in the shadow of his older sister. Katsu has also gained a reputation as a brash and short tempered young man with the mentality of a mercenary, rather than a shinobi. Despite these somewhat undesirable qualities, the higher up of Konoha are willing to place a great deal of trust in Katsu, seeing him as one of the future leaders of the new generation. Appearance If Katsu’s appearance was all one had to go on, his simplistic attire and lack of distinguishing facial features would do little to impress. Katsu’s attire rarely changes, usually only as a result of entering some type of extreme climate. Katsu’s crimson red jacket is the main staple of his attire. It is made of a thin, but durable fabric with a large collar that protects the back of Katsu’s neck. Katsu normally leaves the zipper only zipped up to his chest, allowing him to proudly display the Unmei symbol on his necklace. Katsu is more than happy to explain the symbolism behind the star to others, telling them of how the star represents one’s destiny. Katsu’s gray pants are quite plain, with the constant pattern of gray fabric broken only by the shuriken holder Katsu keeps strapped to his leg. The traditional shinobi combat shoes Katsu wears differ from the majority only in the fact they are colored black rather than a deep blue. Physically Katsu is thin but lean, a common body type for young shinobi to have. Though they are usually covered by his clothing, Katsu does have several distinguishing marks on his body. On the top of Katus’ left thigh, there remains a fist sized burn scar from where he was scorched by a Fire Release attack on one of his mission. He often enjoys telling the tale of how his team completed the mission and he pushed through the wound, usually leaving out the fact that his sister had provided him with pain killers. Katsu’s abdomen bears another scar, this one being from a stab wound he received from a training accident with his sister. This scar, Katsu tends not to share much about, as he feels it reinforces the idea of his sister’s superiority over him. Though Katsu may not draw any eyes with his lackluster attire or physique, one thing that never fails to draw attention is the sword he carries on his waist. Katsu carries a kokutō in a silver sheath and has rarely been seen without the weapon since receiving it at the age of thirteen. Despite heavy use, the blade remains spotless as the day it was made, due to Katsu's constant maintenance on the black sword. The blade has served him well on many occasions and Katsu almost considers it to be more of a companion than a tool. Personality Violence is something every shinobi eventually grows comfortable with, but many believe that Katsu grew too comfortable too quickly. Even as a young child, Katsu was constantly picking fights with other academy students and many of the confrontations ended in bloodshed. Unlike the children Katsu fought with, the blossoming warrior never once cried or complained when it was his blood on the playground. Katsu considered injury part of being a shinobi and was always confident that any pain he felt would soon disappear. Katsu is still visibly more accustom to violence than even some of his fellow shinobi. He rarely reacts to all but the most sever of injuries and many believe that he enjoys inflicting damage on his opponents. Some view this as somewhat sadistic behavior, but in actuality it is little more than a young warrior's pride. Despite Katsu possessing great pride as a shinobi, Katsu is just as proud of his heritage as a member of the Unmei Clan. The history of the Unmei is well known to Katsu, especially the time spent as a successful group of mercenary shinobi during the Era of Warring States, without a doubt this Unmei Clan's high point. Having been told stories of the great influence and power the Unmei possessed during this period throughout his like, Katsu began to believe that this was what the Unmei Clan should think to strive for once again. Katsu tends to care more about the rewards he's promised than the missions themselves, and rarely does anything more than what is asked of him in order to receive those rewards. Though Katsu maintains a moderately respectable moral code, he rarely helps others when he is not guaranteed compensation. Katsu's father died several months before he was born, therefore Katsu was lacking a father figure right from the beginning. Katsu's older sister Shizuka and his mother Saki were both exellent role models, but neither could quite fill the void in Katsu's support system. For most of his early childhood, the other male shinobi of the Unmei Clan helped raise Katsu, but none were seem as a father figure by the young boy. In addition, due to Katsu's rapid growth and astoundingly impressive progression as a shinobi, Katsu quickly saw that his talent out shined the other ninja in the Unmei, with the only exception being his older sister. Without a father figure in his life, Katsu's idea of what a "man" was became quite stereotypical. Katsu believes he must never show "weak" emotions, that he shouldn't show inferiority to his female counterparts and that he should never back down from confrontation. Though this shallow idea of what a man is meant to be like has led many to think that Katsu himself is a shallow individual, the behavior masks a more sensitive and caring boy that hides beneath the protective shell of a "man." History *Born in Konoha *Father died when he was young. *Grew up with his older sister Shizuka, both joining the academy at the age of six and graduating within two years. *Spent his time as a Genin trying to become a Chunin faster than his sister, failed by mere months. *Joined several high rank missions and completed them all. *Became a Jōnin at age 16 Abilities Kenjutsu Katsu has been a practitioner of swordsmenship for as long as he could hold a sword. Part of his infatuation with sword fighting stems from his historical research on great shinobi from the five great nations. Many of the greatest shinobi in history were known to fight with swords, such as the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju and the most famous member of the Unmei Clan, Kenta Unmei. After reading so much about so many phenomenal ninja that wielded sword in combat, it was only natural for the young Katsu to want to learn how to master the art of kenjutsu himself. Katsu's kokutō is for much more than show. Katsu has become one of the most talented swordsmen in all of Konohagakure, wielding the black blade with more finesse and talent than some shinobi with twice his years of experience. Katsu can effectively wield his sword in either hand and has even spent time practicing using the sword in his mouth, should both his arms be damaged in combat. Making Katsu's swordsmanship skills even more combat effective is the fact that Katsu has a variety of techniques he can use in conjunction with the blade. Whether it is streaming his chakra through the weapon to magnify its cutting power, or using the Unmei hidden technique Hikarichūdan to bypass a target's guard, Katsu can alter the properties of his sword to adapt to a wide scope of combat situations. Lightning Release Wind Release Unmei Hidden Technique The Unmei Hidden Technique, known as Hikarichūdan, has been around for over a hundred years and continues to be a valuable tool for the shinobi of the Unmei Clan. The simple ability utilizes chakra to refract light and increase the user's elusiveness in battle. Katsu starting training with the technique since the age of five and, after over a decade of practice, has grown quite adept at the ability. Katsu is capable of utilizing the technique for long period of time without draining more than a small portion of his chakra. When active, Katsu doesn't even have to consciously think about the technique for it to be effective at throwing off an enemy's aim. He is even capable of using the technique to cover nearby allies as well. Katsu also likes to use Hikarichūdan offensively, by refracting the light around his weapons and making it difficult for the enemy to properly block his attacks. Trivia Original image by Cory Kolson, Edited by Dedmnwalkn88 Quotes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Unmei Clan